


Hug Me

by jiwonsmuse



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiwonsmuse/pseuds/jiwonsmuse
Summary: "You're his love but I love, no I like you a lot"Kim Donghyuk is your smart, talented, and popular bestfriend that every girl wishes to date. While you're...kinda the stupid, clumsy, and indifferent unrequited love of his life. But your heart belongs to someone else.





	Hug Me

You frantically search through your small backpack that literally had nothing but your wallet, a pair of shades, and a pencil case. Pretending like you were searching for your assignment you continued digging your face into your empty backpack. 

"Shit shit shit shit" you curse under your breathe scolding yourself for not doing the assignment. You're already so close to failing this class and the grades will drop really low if you make a 0 on it. But what were you doing all day yesterday? 

_Flashback_

_"NOOOO! HOW COULD EREN DO THIS TO MIKASA? HELL NAW! THEY WERE SO CLOSE, THEY WERE JUST ABOUT TO KISS! EREN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" and just like that you spent the entire day-off, watching attack on titan and cursing Eren._

_"I will do it after this episode," you told yourself every time you remembered you had an assignment due the next day. Well until it was 1 AM and you knocked out._

"It could've waited, dimwit" the awfully familiar voice spoke to you sliding a notebook under your desk.  _  
_

You pick up the notebook and sigh in relief. "I love you" 

"You're buying me chicken today," Donghyuk says turning around to face you with a huge cheeky grin. 

Most of your pocket money is wasted on feeding him especially because you're too lazy to do your own homework and Donghyuk does it for you. People would say he's generous, but you think the opposite since he has no regards for your money. Well besides the fact that he also spends a lot on you but that's not important. You're quite the ungrateful cunt and you know it.

You watch him dig into his chicken during lunch, as you sat there sipping on your cheap lemon juice. 

"When will you ever buy me chicken, goldfish?" Jiwon said taking a seat beside Donghyuk who was too lost in his chicken world. 

"How about you do my homework first?" you said stretching your face into a fake sarcastic smile. 

"He barely does his own. He's no different from you" Donghyuk mumbled while chewing his food. 

Jiwon slapped his head in response but Donghyuk just continued eating. He's way too used to being abused by you and the devil's spawn, Jiwon. 

"Anyways normies, I'm leaving," Jiwon said swinging his backpack behind him. 

"Already?" Donghyuk asks looking up at Jiwon. 

"Yeah man, I got basketball practice" Jiwon left the dining hall as you both waved him goodbye. 

You then remembered something really important to tell Donghyuk while he continued eating his chicken, ignoring you. 

"What is it, goldfish?" he asks before you even made a sound as if he was reading your mind. 

"So I made up with Joel," you say flashing an ear to ear smile. "What??" you ask noticing his eye roll. He didn't even bother to hide the disappointment. 

"You mean  _again._ Made up with Joel, again" he corrected.

"Isn't that a good thing?" 

"Goldfish, you guys fight ALL THE FUCKING TIME" Donghyuk seemed frustrated and he also put his chicken down, but you somehow could not see through his frustration.

"I knowww, but that's just lover's quarrel. It happens in relationships" you say making it sound like you were an all-knowing dating guru. 

"You're always crying because of him" Donghyuk pointed out a fact that you thought wasn't relevant. 

"I cry because I love him" 

"You cry because he makes you cry" 

"He's not a bad person. Things happen and you know me. I'm just overly emotional and dramatic," you argue. 

"One doesn't necessarily have to be a bad person for shit to turn out toxic. Some things just don't fit together,"

"Are you telling me Joel and I aren't a good fit?" you could feel the heat rushing into your face. If there's one topic you didn't like arguing over with Donghyuk, it's about Joel and you. 

"I've been saying that ever since" Donghyuk mumbles loud enough for you to hear. 

"You know what?" you say standing up in front of your table, "you don't know me or Joel, you don't know our relationship. So I'd really like for you to not speak about something you have no knowledge about. Stop being so insensitive!" 

"Goldfish-" before you could say another word, you stormed out of the dining hall with tears in your eyes. 

You absolutely hate fighting the people you love. You hate fighting Joel, but for some reason, you hate fighting with Donghyuk even more. He's your best friend and you wished he'd understand you and your feelings better. Why is he so hostile towards Joel? You were really happy about making up with Joel and also for the fact that he is coming to meet you after finally getting back from the military. But your mood is ruined and you don't know how you're gonna face him being this gloomy. You just hoped he'd lighten up your mood again. 

 

 

 


End file.
